The Principles of Riding dragons
by yuyuyreWhitewolf112
Summary: Similar to the movie, but Astrid helps in the flying processes,how will this change things?


**Hello, this is a partnership between yuyuyure and Whitewolf112. Sadly, we do not own "How to Train Your Dragon."**

⥈⥈⥈ means time skip.

"Hi reader" human speak.

" Hi reader" Dragonspeak.

* * *

I see fire, darkness, and the clouds. Just beyond the mountain range, there's a small village of vikings, or uncivilized humans. My mother taught me self care, my father taught me how to hunt. My siblings are far away from this place, so I am left to care for our parents.

Alright, so I'm not the most well-behaved dragon on Earth. Every once in awhile, I will go on a "hunting expedition" to go see the vikings at night. It's honestly aggravating the way that they hate us. They don't like me in particular. Just because I'm the only Night Fury that's curious enough to fly all the way over here doesn't mean that I have to be hated by them.

I'll leave my parents by themselves for bit and go down there tonight. I mean, I'll be back before they know I'm gone so they won't miss me,

"Dad, I'm going to go hunting, I'll be right back!" I yell out.

"Sure son. Be back before dinner." He calls back.

"Yessir." I shout as I leave.

I take off, leaving the green grass of the nest that I've grown up in. I always love to look back at it and smile, my toothless smile. With the air rushing through my leather-like wings, I feel an absolute freedom and silence that nothing else could ever offer. It's like being enlightened of everything or having the ability to touch the heavens.

I fly barely over the surface of the ocean, touching the tips of my wings to the cool water just to see the way the water droplets rise and fall. Then, I see the small islands of the vikings that survive off of nothing but the ocean and resources available. Even though I already blend in quite nicely I retreat to the clouds so that I'm a safe distance from the nets they use to attempt to catch us. The air smelled of smoke, dragon and artificial smoke. I saw the bright oranges and reds from fire after fire being lit around the small village, so that they may try to see us.

See, the main reason why we dragons come down here is because the humans have the best fish and meat. They also have materials that could be used to make our nests stronger. The Dragons From the West are what mainly come here. They have order and respect for their empire. It has a Dragontail, which is the leader, making their income on food and survival mechanisms quite efficient. I am from the East, in which we have total freedom to do whatever we want as long as we follow three rules; take care of your elders, be respectful to those around you, and to _never_ go to humans for assistance as for it proves you're unfit for being a dragon.

The Dragons From the West have much more experience with bribing humans than me, but I have some qualities that seems to cause fear among them: I am the fastest of the dragons. I breathe fireballs not just fire, I can distinguish every human from one another, I can blend in the best, Though, the one that seems to scare them the most is when I dive from a high height screaming, and making an explosion.

I decide to take the defensive today. There seem to be more dragons than usual getting caught in the nets, so I stay flying high above the small island. Though when I see more and more dragons being stripped from the sky, I become more and more concerned. Letting loose a couple fireballs, frightening them very much, as I dive. I retreat again, though I turn around too late. Not being able to move my wings or my paws, I plummet down to earth. Landing on the ground knocks the wind of me as, so I lay still and close my green eyes.

"I brought down a Night Fury! I-I can't believe it! Dad will be so proud! But... What have I done..?"

The sound of something sharp cutting through ropes awakes me. This causes me to open my eyes and become more alert than I've ever been in my life. I try to turn my head to figure out who or what is cutting the ropes. The ropes finally come loose so I stand up, and run to the opposite side of the lake. Looking over I see a young human boy standing, scared, more than I was, and almost in tears. Trying to see if I could get around him, I circle him.

He retreats into a cave I can't even try to fit into. Hoping he was gone I turn around and open my wings for flight. I take off, the wind flowing under my wings. I fly into the sun trying to forget being bound. Flying feels great, but falling doesn't, which is bad because I start falling again. Aggravation at my failure to fly builds up. I haven't been paying any attention to my tail, which is in pain, so I look at it. Half of it is gone, I lost half of my tail. Anger, fear, and sadness wells up, so I shoot a fireball at one of the rocks in the cave-like environment I'm in. When I try to fly again I fall back to earth with a thump. My failure tires me, so I breathe fire as I spin in a slow circle, then lays down. I have little success falling asleep.

The boy comes back. And he has food! I hadn't realized how hungry I am until now. I see couple fish and sniff it to make sure they're safe, which they are. Until I came across the most disgusting thing on the surface of the Earth I gobble them all up. I spit out an eel and stagger backward, then glares at the boy.

"Whoa there fella, easy does it," he steps back saying, "Guess eels aren't for everyone now are they..?" He picks it up and tosses it in the lake.

Scared that he was out to get me, I stare back at him still , but he seems to be different than the dragon-bloodthirsty vikings I've come to know. Even with his eyes being fear stricken, they seem to have kind features I've only saw in the dragons that I've became friends with. I continue to act better than him though, so I lay down in my circle again. Of course, being the curious person, he's coming over to me again. So I open an eye, now annoyed.

"Sorry," he said as he retreated and seemed to rejoice.

Humans are so complicated sometimes. He keeps coming back without a reason and I still can't get off the island. I'm surprised no one's found me yet. He comes and goes with the sun, usually he brings fish at high sun.

Ooooooh we've got rainbow trout today. Yum.

"Hey buddy, look what I've got for you today huh?"

I lay down and dig through the whole basket of fish while he looks at my tail again. He keeps doing it.

"That's it… Good boy," he speaks gently as he does some stuff with my tail then gets on my back-

I finish my food and stand up with him on my back looking back to see him scared half to death.

"Ahhh. Easy boy, lay down. It's ok."

I just dryly looked at him.

"Please, uh, please just set me down…."

I roll my eyes and lay back down again so he can get off.

"Thanks bud," he says as he pats my head and runs off on those short legs of his.

I watch as he hobbles back to his village, becoming homesick. I keep wondering when will my parents realize that I'm gone, or if the other dragons feel any sort of absence in their ranks. I let my head rest on top of my paws and close my eyes once again. I listen to the songs of the vikings, screaming in victory as another dragon is tormented by that of an adolescent human.

The human keeps trying to put his front paws on my snout. No idea why, is it a human thing? Still it's weird so unless he brings some calm grass he ain't doing it. Although he doesn't even know about it, so it's probably not happening. Maybe I'll get lucky and find some? Faintly it's scent has been lingering in the area. I'm grinning just thinking about it. Ahhhhh, really gotta find human looks at me curiously, not really sure why exactly.

"You don't have teeth do you..?" he asked.

I was surprised by the comment, then I realized that I was actually physically grinning.

I grunted in response.

"I'll name you Toothless. That ok with you?"

What does he mean toothless? I have teeth. I unsheathe my strong fangs and show them off. See? Teeth boy right here.

"Ok ok no need to pout, Toothless.

"Hey, get up bud. It's dinner time. I really have to get going."

I slowly open my eyes and smell food.

"That's it bud. Good boy."

I hear rustling in the woods, hearing someone's footsteps.

"What's wrong boy?"

I stand up, throwing him on my shoulders and start to growl.

"Who's there..?" he asks while taking his small stone attached to a stick.

I watch as a blond female human steps out of the bush.

"Well well well, what do we have here? I was wondering why you were acting weird during training Hiccup," the female speaks as she slowly rises, raising a weapon of her own.

"Hiccup, is the chief's son hiding a dragon? Are you actually feeding it?" the annoying female speaks in her condescending tone.

I growl again, opening my mouth about to let a fireball loose.

"No no no, bad dragon bad," the boy urgently says, known as Hiccup.

I close my mouth but stay aware of her every movement.

"It almost KILLED me!" she screams hiding behind a rock.

I look at her, with uncertainty and aggravation.

" Of course I'm feeding it. I mean, if you're trying to take care of an animal you have to feed it right?" Hiccup says in a high-strung tone.

I don't really know what's going on until Hiccup hops off my back.

"Well what the heck do you think the chief would say huh? I mean you just beat all those dragons without harming them one bit! You even got your dad's helm! And _this_ is what you've been up to?" she almost screams.

"Look, Astrid, there is more to dragons than what meets the eye. I promise." Hiccup tries to pacify her with his words.

"B-but that's where you're wrong Hiccup! That's _exactly_ where you're wrong! Our people have been fighting dragons since the beginning of time. Tradition is what we should stick to because it's the only way we know well enough to keep up. I have to tell someone…"

"DON'T YOU DARE!" Hiccup shouts, making the whole of the forest go silent.

Astrid storms down the side of the cave and grabs Hiccup's collar.

"Then tell me why you're hiding a dragon here," she says with a aggressive tone.

"I… I shot it down from the sky… I saw the same fear in his eyes that were in mine… I thought that maybe I could help Father understand that there is more to dragons than just animals to prey on…" Hiccup responds with uncertainty in his voice.

"You are _so_ dumb sometimes Hiccup. You _need_ to get your head together. They prey on our livestock! They eat our food Hiccup. They come to our village and attack us." Astrid proclaims vehemently.

"They're like pets," Hiccup says backing out of her grip. "Ever thought about whether or not they have feelings..?"

"Like _pets_?! Are you _insane_ Hiccup? Dragons are _not_ pets. They are wild, hungry, and destructive monsters!" Astrid shouts.

This time I got offended so I kicked her legs out from under her. She glares up at me, so I snort smoke directly at her face.

"Eww," she says coughing up smoke.

"See? He has feelings," Hiccup says matter-of-factly.

" Feelings of rage and anger maybe. You are not keeping that thing." The female exclaims.

"Oh, but I will." Hiccup says, then points at my tail. He can't fly Astrid"

I look back at my tail and curl up on the ground in a puddle of grief.

"What about it? It looks fine to me," she says, not really knowing if she's right or wrong.

Hiccup shuffles with his bear-skin coat and finds his small notebook, which he's been using ever since we met, and sits down next to where Astrid had fallen.

"See how his body is bi-symmetrical?" he asked Astrid.

"What does bi-symmetrical mean again…?"

"Like, both sides of his body is the same." Hiccup sighs out.

"Ohhh. Right. I knew that…" she mumbled to herself.

"See, when I first drew him, I saw that there might be a reason as to why he couldn't fly. I looked at my drawing and the missing tail fin might be the reason why he couldn't fly, considering every other dragon flew with ease with a tail fin."

"That makes absolutely no sense but I think what you're trying to say is the reason he can't fly is because he's missing a tail fin."

"That's really dumbing it down, but yeah." He snorts

I grunt as my displeasure for not being able to communicate with the humans continues to grow.

"It's okay Toothless," Hiccup says scratching my ear.

I purr at the pure pleasure of this small act of kindness.

Astrid smiles a little watching the two of us.

Hiccup notices and says "See, Toothless has feelings."

"W-what are you talking about, he's just an overgrown lizard," Astrid bluntly replies as her smile fades from her lips. "What are you going to do Hiccup? You can't hide him forever."

"Yeah you're right…" replied Hiccup sternly as he lay down on the green grass, letting the sunshine envelop his face. "I'll think of something after we can fly."

"Fly?! You can't fly! It's already overwhelming that you've managed to bring down a dragon, let alone a Night Fury; don't tell me you're going to learn to fly," Astrid angrily responded. "Vikings do not fly! We run, swim, climb and fight! Flying is not our thing!"

" But it is a dragon thing," He states " and if I fix his tail so it can be a dragon rider thing."

"You're kidding right?" she asked laughing uncertainly.

"No, will you help me?" He asks

"I was really hoping you were…" she says sighing. "Fine, I'll help."

* * *

 **And here is when our story starts…**


End file.
